Tennis Camp for Naruto
by demontrust
Summary: What do you get when the senseis have decided that they need a vacation and dump the Rookie 9 at a Tennis camp run be me? Total chaos and mayhem! Please Read and review! rated T to be safe.in progress...haitus actually didn't mean to put the end


Authoress' Note: I will be in the story but there won't be any romance hopefully in this story, this is just a humor fic. I'll try not to make any OC a Mary-Sue. There are gonna be a lot of OCs. Hopefully there won't be any flamers, but if there are, bring on the flamers... ;;

Prologue- Evil Senseis' Surprise

"I don't get it? Why would Kakashi-sensei tell us to wait here on the training grounds on a Sunday? Kakashi never has lessons on Sunday," complained Naruto.

"Well maybe if you were a less of a moron you'd know why we're here," scoffed Sasuke.

"What did you say Sasuke-teme?" yelled Naruto.

"I don't get it either Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei had said that he wouldn't be teaching us for a whole week! Now, he tells us that we have to come here for a mission," said Sakura.

"IS THAT YOU MY LOVELY CHERRY BLOSSOM!" came an extremely loud and familiar voice.

"Lee? What are you-," started Sakura.

And then a whole bunch of familiar but somehow annoying voices came up," Why are we here, it's so troublesome…"

"I'm hungry! We should have stopped at the barbe-,"

"AHHWOOOHOOOO! Akamaru, I see that the stupid Naruto kid is here-

"K-k-kiba-kun, you shouldn't say stuff lik-"

"…." (well actually Shino wasn't talking but…)

"Neji why are we here?"

"Beats my, Gai told us to come her-"

"LET YOUTH AND LIFE SPRING FORTH FROM THIS VILLAGE! AM I RIGHT LEE-KUN!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sen-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled/interupted Naruto, pointing at Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Gai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai, and Shino.

"Well," explained Asuma, "Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and I have decided since we're off taking a vacation you all should all be tortur- rewarded!"

"Really?" exclaimed the Rookie 9 Team.

"YES, MY LOVELY YOUTHS, NOW YOU MAY HUG YOUR WONDERFUL SENSEIS OUT OF YOUR EVEROVERFLOWING GRATEFULNESS!" shouted Gai.

The only one who actually hugged Gai was Lee while everyone except Neji and TenTen sweatdropped because they were used to it.

"Yes," confirmed Asuma.

"All we have to do is wait for Kakashi," added Kurenai.

And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. And they snored. Until 13 hours 57 minutes 5 seconds and point 34 milliseconds, did Kakashi poof out of thin air and say, "Ohayo, My dear students, and friends!"

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG," yelled/screamed (in the girls' case) everyone.

"Well, you see, my long lost cousin's maid's second-cousin's twice removed father's stepsister's dog walker came to my front porch today. And boy could he talk!"

"LIAR," shouted everyone.

"You don't even have a porch! You live in an apartment!" screamed Kurenai. (DT:at least I think they he does because almost every other character does)

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," said Kakashi, "but now let's get down to business," and then all the senseis started laughing evilly.

"Um, are you guys alright?" asked Sakura tentively.

"Um, yes," said Kakashi recovering quickly, but then no one could believe him because Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma were all smiling evilly. Very Evilly. So evilly, it would scare…never mind.

"Now cover your eyes," ordered Kakashi, "because I want to surprise you!"

"Why should we-," but Naruto was cut off by Kakashi, " just close your eyes!"

All the Rookie Nine closed their eyes. But some of them were extremely suspicious.

"Since when do our senseis reward us?" thought Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, and decided to be extra attentive. But then, SUDDENLY EVERYONE BLACKED OUT!

(-)

"Ughrh," moaned Naruto and opened his eyes. What he saw was an unfamiliar terrain. He sat up suddenly and looked around. What he saw was all the other Rookie 9 lying or moaning trying to get up and mumbling, "where am I?"

"NOW IT IS TIME TO GET UP MY WONDERFUL YOUTHS! LIFE IS ALMOST OVER! WE MOST GET GOING!"

"Going where," mumbled Neji who was still groggy.

"WHY ON VACATION!" answered the still very happy Gai.

Now everyone was wide awake. "Wha!" everyone said. But then, they regretted opening their eyes.

PING! Went Gai's teeth. Everyone screamed and Akamaru started barking in a non-animal bark from Kiba's hood. "What is he saying Kiba" asked Sakura.

"He says that his short canine life is flashing right before his eyes," answered Kiba.

Gai frowned at this remark and everyone gasped with relief. Kakashi popped out of nowhere and Naruto yelled, "Why are we here sensei!"

"Well," explained Kakashi, "Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and I have decided since we're off taking a vacation you all should all be tortur- rewarded!"

"How come that sounds sentence familiar?" asked Lee.

"Because Asuma said it while we were back in Konoha," answered Shikamaru.

"We decided that all of you needed work on your stamina, (because you didn't get enough at Shika-Kun's cross country no offense Shika-kun) muscles, and metal strength!" said Kakashi, "And, since we are going on vacation," repeated Kakashi, "I decided to put you in Demontrust's TENNIS CAMP!"

"Why does it sound like I'm going to die before I get to kill my brother," asked Sasuke.

"We shall be leaving you now!" sand Kakashi.

"Welcome to my camp!" came an evil cackle…

The End

Please Review! I hoped you liked it!


End file.
